Por ella
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Era él en un mundo alterno donde ganar significaba todo... pero era por ella. SanadaSakuno One-ShoT.


**~Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.  
**~Notas:** Track recomendado, Vivo per lei de Daniel Lévi et Cécilia Cara.

**~Extensión****:** 1,224 palabras.

* * *

**Por ella.**

_

* * *

_

Genichirou sabía que muchas veces la verdad sólo se entiende con esfuerzo, que las cosas pueden ser lo más obvias y difíciles de comprender. Incluso pueden estarse agitando frente a las narices como cabellos castaños y tintes rojizos a la luz del atardecer, sonreír con alegría profunda que hace brillar los ojos con fuerza devastadora de tempestad pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizante y pacífica.

Él también reconocía sus propios sentimientos allí pese a que no los decía en voz alta. Mantenía un semblante estoico y sereno al tiempo que sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad pura; y seguía sin mediar palabra aunque frente a ellos se presentaran aquellos cálidos rubíes que inspeccionaban a fondo su alma. Pero la suya emprendía el vuelo cuando ella apartaba la mirada con una sonrisa suave y al parecer completamente satisfecha; era el lenguaje de su cuerpo quién hablaba por el Sanada menor.

La manera en que su cuerpo recibía aquellos abrazos frágiles pero completamente entregados, la fuerza con la que se permitía sostenerla más tiempo para dejarla ir de nuevo… Incluso aquellas pequeñas sonrisas y las palabras siempre respetuosas con las que la llamaba "esposa" con la misma reverencia que si se tratara de un título nobiliario. Aquella dicha que parece derretirse en su mirada cuando sus miradas se cruzan, ya no sabe si es la dicha de Sakuno o la suya que se refleja en los espejos de su alma; porque él tampoco cabe en sí de gozo al escucharla llamarlo, su voz suave que le pregunta cualquier cosa a veces ni le interese aquello que dice más bien es como le habla y le dirige esa mirada profunda sólo a él.

Porque fue en primavera cuando ella conquistó su corazón y fue tan importante que ya no recuerda como fue simplemente es el hecho que está allí, el sentimiento que lo aborda al pensarla, soñarla y desearla.

Observó su raqueta con algo de sorpresa como quién sale de un ensueño, su rostro que había estado momentos antes normal había adquirido en dos segundos un semblante gélido. Finalmente había llegado la hora de la semifinal. Se levantó con ligereza del banco encaminándose a la cancha, su mirada helada denotaba toda la súbita concentración que apareció con la velocidad y facilidad con la que una hoja de la katana corta papel.

Al finalizar el silencioso calentamiento solamente interrumpido por el sonido hueco de la pelota golpeando las cuerdas y el suelo, Genichirou deslizó sus manos por el mango de su raqueta negra y la asió con fuerza; prometiéndose en silencio e innecesariamente dar todo por ganar ese partido.

─ ¡Servicio para Sanada Genichirou!

Los recuerdos abandonaron su mente al tiempo que la pelota rebotaba, siguiendo una trayectoria redundante de su mano al suelo. Cada bote borraba las sonrisas mientras su mente clarificaba una estrategia de ataque frente a su ya conocido oponente.

.

Sakuno sonrió cuando observó el rostro solemne de Sanada a través de la pantalla. ¡Cuánto dolía no poder estar allí! Pero no era algo que se pudiese discutir y ella no lo había intentado cuando Genichirou le expresó con palabras circunspectas que debía quedarse:

─Sakuno, no puedes acompañarme. ─La gravedad de su voz sólo era comparable con la de sus palabras, ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

Cerró los ojos.

─Lo sé ─dijo en un susurro cuando lo sintió acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano levemente. Intentó incorporarse aferrándose fuertemente a su camisa de tenis, pero Genichirou puso una mano grande y fuerte en su hombro empujándola hacia atrás. Sakuno protestó pero él le cortó con cinco eficaces palabras que hacían que ella se planteara no volver a moverse en todo el tiempo que quedaba.

─Tu embarazo es de riesgo.

Bajo sus palabras parcas, ella entendió todo lo que sus ojos y su semblante pálido le expresaba: _"Realmente no quiero perderlos Sakuno"_. Sin pensarlo esbozó una sonrisa extraña, en parte conmovida en parte segura; su intención era asegurarle que no se movería de su sitio por mucho que lo desease y por ningún motivo pondría en peligro ni a ella ni a su futuro hijo.

El sonido de aplausos la volvió a la realidad, notó que ya había pasado un partido que según el comentarista había sido muy reñido pero que había ganado Sanada. Sakuno se reprendió mentalmente por no haber estado atenta en esos minutos vitales, Genichirou del otro lado se colocaba en pose de recepción para el servicio de su contrincante ella observó sus movimientos en un estado de embeleso.

Adoraba verlo jugar porque podía sentir el tenis como propio, le transmitía su pasión, la fiereza de sus calculados pasos, sus golpes potentes y bien direccionados, el sudor que corría por su rostro y cuello hasta su camiseta evidenciando su esfuerzo y aquellas muecas de concentración, entrega y sobre todo diversión. Porque el tenis era su vida, era una pasión que existía más allá del mundo… y en esa dimensión perfecta no existían más que saques, smash, faltas y fueras pero irónicamente no era eso lo único porque había una devoción como la del carpintero por su mueble, como la del artista a su obra la satisfacción del tenista en el resultado de su partido.

Simplemente el verlo entregándose por completo al partido era algo que la enorgullecía y emocionaba, porque sabía que era una de las pocas veces que vería a Genichirou Sanada demostrando su pasión en público, porque en privado era una cosa muy distinta, él podía ser un poco frío y parco pero eso no significaba que no la amaba. Sakuno ya no era la niña a la que herían profundamente sus palabras ─o falta de ellas─, porque comprendía que había otras formas de demostrar el afecto y las acciones de Genichirou nunca le habían hecho dudar de la veracidad de sus sentimientos.

Porque en la cancha, era él en un mundo alterno donde ganar lo significaba todo. Y él lo era para ella, por lo que Sakuno también sentía como su corazón se hinchaba al reconocer el triunfo de Genichirou.

.

Cuando las cosas parecen irracionales y poco probables cuesta entenderlas bastante. Pero finalmente lo entendía porque después de ganar ese partido salió casi corriendo del estadio hacia el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo de más de 12 horas, sólo para encontrarse con el semblante dormido de su esposa en la cama del hospital donde la había dejado al cuidado de su familia y llegar a tiempo para el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Era por sus ojos brillantes, profundos y sinceros cuando le dice que lo ama, sus palabras maduras cuando le incita a seguir luchando por lo que quiere, a no dejar atrás ningún partido o torneo. O cuando se preocupa por sus peleas con Ryuutarou o las lesiones que el tenis a menudo le produce.

_Sí, es ella_. Ahora después de tanto tiempo lo sabe a la perfección: _es por ella_. Es Sakuno quién lo incita a ser él, al amarlo como lo hace, es la que hace que se sienta satisfecho al verla complacida, la que siente sus victorias como suyas cuando él también lo hace. Es por ella que vive, porque Genichirou vive para él y ella, y Sakuno para sí misma y él. Aunque ahora ambos podrán decir que es por alguien más, por quién vivirán en un futuro; _alguien que está en camino_.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
